oh, all the small things
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: "... Oh, so we're now talking about the weather?" One-Shot. Ian/Amy Fluff.


_Happy Birthday, dear cousin. :) Birthday fic for you. ;D_

* * *

**oh, all the small things**

**i.**

"Well? What is it that you want?"

"Umm… I'd like to give you something."

"And why would you _fancy _on giving me something on this particular day?"

"Well, I, hey! I don't _fancy_ on–"

"I was kidding, Amy. Don't you Americans ever take a joke?"

"Ugh. You know, Ian? With you, a simple task is very difficult to accomplish."

"I think it's my charm working at it's best."

"Okay, Prince Charming, can't you just – "

"So what was it you were going to give me on this dreadful day?"

"Why would you call this day… dreadful? It's sunny out and the weather is completely fine."

"… Oh, so we're now talking about the weather?"

"…"

"… Just for your information."

"I should really focus on giving the thing I was going to give to you."

"You should."

"Well, um, first of all, Happy Birthday, Ian."

"I don't believe you actually _remember_ the date of my birthday."

"Well, I _do _remember. Any problem?"

"Hmm, none at all. It seems just that you –"

"I – what?"

"Nothing."

"Well, okie dokie. But a simple _thank you _should be in order after my greeting."

"_Hah. _Well, _thank you_, Amy Cahill."

"You're welcome…"

"… You really didn't have to – as Daniel calls it – _elbow_ me about it."

"Sorry."

"I was kidding… again."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Am I really that bad in joking?"

"…"

"Silence means yes."

"…"

"What's with you today, Amy? I think it's the weather, I'm sure."

"No! Nothing! It's just that…"

"… Well?"

"Nothing. So, twenty-four, huh?"

"Indeed. Apparently, I'm now seven times four. And you, twenty-three, right?"

"Yep."

**ii.**

"… So… what was that you were going to give?"

"Oh, yeah! Here. It's not really much, though."

"… Honestly, Amy…"

"Yeah?"

"… A sticker, really?"

"I'm sorry… It was on the last minute and –"

"… And it's nice."

"I didn't really know what to buy since you – wait. You… like it?"

"It's… cute."

"Wow, never thought Ian Kabra would ever like stickers… and appreciate them, for the least."

"Hah. I only like this for two reasons: one, it's a snake character – for Lucians, I'm sure…"

"… And?"

"And…"

"…?"

"… And two, it's a gift from you. I, uh, thank you."

"Umm… no problem."

**iii.**

"… So, umm, what did you wish for, Ian?"

"And where would be the wish be from…?"

"You know, your birthday wish."

"Ah, yes. That."

"So? What is it?"

"I think I have the right to keep it to myself."

"Oh. Oh yeah…"

"… Well, if you really want to know…"

"Oh! It's not really needed! You don't have to tell me."

"… I've felt quite a bit…"

"... A bit what?"

"… A bit… alone nowadays, Amy."

"We've all felt that from time to time, Ian. Not only you."

"Hmm, well, I've finally realized… you know my mother; you know what she had done to you, your brother and all the other people."

"Yeah…"

"… And I still can't believe we're friends."

"…"

"I – "

"…"

"I feel… I feel as if I'm _still _lonely even if I have friends and all, Amy."

"I – "

"Just… just don't say anything."

"I'm lonely, too."

"Hah. Aren't you and… Tolliver together?"

"Umm… yes and no."

"Yes… and no?"

"Ian, have you ever felt on just wanting to be alone to wallow in your own self-pity? I feel… I feel so unhappy since Evan and I are separated... and I feel as if it's an excuse. It's nice to feel woeful. It sometimes makes you feel… important."

"Well, that's a pile of pigeon dung."

"Or not."

"You sound like you feel guilty. But what I don't know is, why?"

"Because… maybe… I'm here with… you, instead of him."

"Well, you should let him go. Seriously."

"Wha-What? But still, being with you here – right now – is making me a bit guilty."

"Hah. That's why I love you, Amy. So… so honest."

"Wha-What?"

"Oh in the name of Luke Cahill, Amy. Why do you take everything so seriously?"

"Well, I – "

"Then again…"

"…"

"…"

"Why did you do that, Ian?"

"Do what?"

"K-Kiss me."

"You like it?"

"No. Maybe. Yes."

"So, hypothetically, you… you liked it?"

"… Yes."

**[the end.]**

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! It's been such a long time since I last wrote a fic. :P And I've certainly been gone for quite a long amount of time now. o.o **

**I got inspired in writing… this kind of writing after RE-READING **Muse's (**music4evah**'s) **How To Kiss** fic **and** Amy's (**Another Artist**'s) **take life in moments, not wholes**.

**This fic was actually for fun and all… it hit me while I was eating fries. (Yep, fries. Fries with ketchup! 8D) And plus, tomorrow's my cousin's birthday. (May 30****th****.) So… it really came about. Sorry if it was a bit confusing… :D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COUSIN! :D HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS. :DD**

**Oh, and reviews would be nice. ;)**

**-Kaye Nightshade**

**P.S. I just noticed when I put the "Hah." on when Ian speaks, I always imagine him smirking at that part. o.o**

**P.P.S AmIan still exists... ^_^ *dances***


End file.
